


The Avengers' Bizarre Adventures

by feriowind



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Costume Swap, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers dressed up as characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve and Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Steve dressed up as Jonathan Joestar and Thor dressed up as Joseph Joestar. I plan on drawing the rest of the Avengers soooon!

[ ](http://imgur.com/SYd0W)


	2. Hulk and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulk dressed up as Jotaro Kujo and Loki dressed up as Dio Brando!
> 
> You know those moments when you think you’ve come up with an awesome idea for a drawing, and then you draw it, and then you’re like ‘ _fuck yeah_ ’? I just had that moment with the Hulk portion of this drawing….

[ ](http://imgur.com/jhaBP)


	3. Bruce and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, big guy! You gotta _strut_!”
> 
> Bruce dressed up as Josuke Higashikata and Tony dressed up as Giorno Giovanna, with a healthy dash of Science Bros! *w*

[ ](http://imgur.com/d0gP5)


	4. Natasha and Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha dressed up as Jolyne Kujo and Clint dressed up as Johnny Joestar!

[ ](http://imgur.com/ciESM)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra JoJo crossover stuff that I drew!

Natasha dressed up as Jolyne and Part 6 Jotaro.  
[](http://imgur.com/6pkrp)

Tony as Giorno with two different color schemes.

[](http://imgur.com/OKZUZ) [](http://imgur.com/IoYw7)

And Tony drawn in JoJo's art style!  
[](http://imgur.com/MF4gX)


End file.
